Unspoken Love
by anime16
Summary: AU. Her world is full of glamor and deceits while his is pale and subtle. Two different people met unexpectedly in the train. This might be the start of a beautiful relationship that would last for ages.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Unspoken Love**

**...**

"_I just want to bridge the distance between me and someone special."_

**...**

**...**

"_The Prime Minister's daughter had been living in America since she was a baby. Pictures of her had never been published or shown to the public for private purposes. Now, there are rumours circulating that she's finally here in Japan. How much of that story is true? Is she going to finally show her fa –"_

"Boring," Mikan Yukihira flipped through the channels of the flat screen television. "The news is always talking about me." She tossed the remote control aside and slouched in the couch. "When would they leave me alone?" She put her hands on her forehead and heaved a sigh.

"Relax idiot." Hotaru Imai appeared in the living room with a camera in her hands. "They wouldn't know that you're here. And besides while attending the school you're going to use your mother's maiden name." She raised the camera in her eyes and snapped a picture of Mikan.

Mikan turned her body to the other side of the couch and closed her eyes. "I just hate it when they were always talking about me. I mean I'm really a normal girl. They shouldn't kick a fuss about me." She snorted. "They should just focus on my old man and the problems of our country."

"You're right," Hotaru told her. She sat down on the floor in front of the sofa Mikan was using. She leaned her body on the sofa and tinkled with her camera. "But don't worry too much idiot. No one would know your identity."

"Yes, I'm counting on you Hotaru." Mikan opened her eyes and laughed. She sat up and messed up her hair. "Tomorrow would be the start of a new semester in my new school."

**Unspoken Love**

The sun streaked ever so hotly in the skies. Mikan woke up early and do her morning routines. She changed to her new uniform and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Hotaru," Mikan greeted, slightly panting.

Hotaru looked up from the newspaper she was reading and gave her a nod. She reached for her cup of coffee and sipped from it.

Mikan sat on a chair beside her and pour herself a cup of coffee. She got a toast in the plates and ate it. She smelled the aroma of the coffee before drinking it.

"Are you sure you're really going to that school? It's a public school, you know."

"Yes. Who would ever think that the daughter of a Prime Minister was attending a public school?"

"Your father was worried you know. He nearly threw a fit."

"It's alright. He'd get over it." She put down the coffee on the table and snatched her bag on the counter. "Have the maids made me a lunch box?"

"Yes. It's on the side of the counter." Hotaru put down the newspaper and stood up. "Shall I call for a car to take you to your school?"

"No, if I rode a car they would know for sure that I'm rich," Mikan said. She reached for her lunch box and put it inside the bag. "I'll just ride the train." Before she got out of the kitchen, she turned around and asked, "How about you Hotaru?"

"I'll arrive after you. I'm still busy with all the papers the secretary of the Prime Minister gave me. He's really cruel."

"Alright, I'll be going now Hotaru," Mikan waved a goodbye and exited the kitchen.

**Unspoken Love**

Mikan rode the train and sat on the chairs provided. She sighed as she clenched he bag. "I'm...still a little bit uneasy," she mumbled. She glanced up and saw a boy who was watching her with interest. _H-Hey...don't tell me he knows my – don't be stupid. No one knows, _she told herself mentally. She raised a hand and waved at him, giving him a gentle smile.

The boy's eyes widened and looked away. Her face fell. _This boy..._she closed her eyes in annoyance, hands still on the midair. She had put her hand down after a few seconds and opened her eyes again. She decided to look at the boy again and found him busy looking outside the window of the train.

She admitted to herself that the boy with his crimson eyes and raven hair was quite handsome. Minus, his weird personality, overall the boy was really cute. She smirked. Then her eyes travelled down. His uniform was slightly messy and was seemed quite familiar to her. His lean body was making him more _attractive_ in her eyes.

Her stop was announced and she immediately stood up. She saw the boy from the corner of her eyes stood up too. She went to the exit of the train and waited for it to open. After a moment, the train came into a halt and the door opened. The rush of the people going outside and inside made her lost her balance. She was pushed forward and was about to meet the cold, hard floor.

But all too soon, she felt an arm encircled in her waist, preventing her to fall down and regain her balance. She steered her body only to find herself facing the boy she had been checking out a while ago. "Ahmm..." For the first time in her life, she felt speechless. She was born and raised in America. And all of the shyness should not be there. She's a free-spirited, liberated woman after all.

The boy kept her upright and shoved her outside the train with him. Then he pushed past him without any word.

"Ah...thank you!" She managed to say the words before he disappeared in the crowd.

**Unspoken Love**

She arrived in the school on time and looked for the teacher's lounge. She managed to ask some of the students for directions and found the faculty with ease.

She looked for her adviser named Narumi Anjo. Her face darkened when her adviser came waltzing next to her. "You must be Mikan Sakura."

"Yes, I am."

"You're supposed to be a new student with someone called Hotaru Imai. Well, anyways, your name was the same with our Prime Minister's daughter. Don't tell me you are her."

"O-Of course not," she stammered. "M-My mother was really fond of the Prime Minister so – so she named me after her daughter."

"Oh." Narumi flicked his blonde hair aside and smiled at her. "Well then, I'll escort you to your classroom and finally meet your classmates."

The journey towards the classroom was really lively. Narumi loved to talk about non-sense things and anything that came into his mind.

They stopped in front of a classroom and he urged her to come in.

She sighed and opened the classroom. She stepped forward and saw her classmates following her every move.

"Good morning class! We have addition to our class." Narumi stayed beside her. "Her name is Mikan Sakura. Please be kind to her." He had put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I have to wait for the other one so take this time to get to know her."

Narumi zoomed out of the classroom in a graceful manner.

"Ah...where am I supposed to sit down?" she asked the class.

"Oh, you can sit anywhere the vacant spaces," a green haired girl said.

She glanced at her direction and saw an empty seat beside her. "Do can I take the spot beside you?"

"Of course!" the green eyed girl told her.

She went towards her and settled down.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Sumire Shouda. Nice to meet you Sakura-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Shouda-san."

"You have the same name as the Prime Minister's daughter."

"A-Ah...my mother is really fond of the Prime Minister." Mikan sighed. She was so tired of explaining her reasons to them. She felt someone staring at her and she looked around the classroom.

Her eyes widened as she saw the boy from earlier looking at her. She was in the same school with him, moreover, the same class with him. She gulped and looked away. She leaned towards Sumire and asked, "Who was that boy with raven hair?" She raised a finger and pointed out at the boy behind them.

Sumire followed her finger. She nodded and answered, "That was Natsume Hyuuga. He's handsome, right? He's quite good in academics and sports too. Oh, he's also a great pianist. But you know what, he doesn't speak at all. Narumi said it was because of some traumatic events he went through and after that, he refused to speak. We don't know what he's really thinking –"

_He doesn't speak..._Mikan thought. She complete forgot that Sumire was still talking about him. She just focused her attention to the boy who saved her life this morning.

" – hey are you even listening?" Sumire finally asked her.

"Oh, oh, yeah," Mikan muttered incoherently.

"Class, I'm back with a new student again." Narumi came dancing in and introduced Hotaru.

**Unspoken Love**

The lunch bell rang. Mikan asked Hotaru and Sumire to wait for her in the cafeteria. Now, she was tailing Natsume Hyuuga.

The boy went to a secluded cherry blossoms tree at the back of an old building.

He turned around and saw her following him. She stiffened and suddenly walked around like a robot.

Natsume messed up his hair and had sat down under the shade of the cherry blossoms tree. He opened a notebook and scribbled down something. He raised it up and motioned her to look at it.

_Why are you following me?_

She closed her eyes and replied, "I'm curious about you." She marched towards him. "Can I sit beside you for a minute?"

He nodded and patted the empty space right next to him. She smiled and settled down. He started writing down in his notebook again and showed it to her.

_I'm sorry for staring at you earlier this morning._

"It's alright. And you've saved me so you're forgiven." She gave him a nice smile. "So, why aren't you talking?"

His face darkened and he wrote at his notebook.

_You're really straight to the point. But no, I won't tell you._

"Well, I kind of know you won't tell me." She sighed. "So do you know sign languages then?"

He nodded.

She smirked. "Will you teach me some?"

He faced her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, so maybe we could communicate well with that."

He looked down and scribbled something in the notebook.

_It's the first time someone wanted to communicate well with me._

She grinned at him.

Then he taught her how to convey the basic greetings in sign language.

**Unspoken Love**

"Where did you go?" Hotaru asked. "We've been waiting for ages."

"I'm sorry Hotaru." Mikan took a seat between her friends. "Shall we eat?"

The three friends started eating.

Mikan sighed and looked at Hotaru. She motioned her to lean down so she could whisper something to her. Hotaru frowned nevertheless, she complied.

"Hotaru, find me a sign language tutor."

"Hah? What do you need that for?"

"Nothing." Mikan smiled as her thoughts drifted to one particular boy with crimson eyes and raven hair who doesn't speak. "I just want to bridge the distance between me and someone special."

**Unspoken Love**

**Author's Notes: **I've been doing a lot of one-shots lately. And I've also try writing dramatic stories. I don't know if I'm good at it or not, since mostly I focused on writing funny stories. Well, I hoped this is not bad. Thanks for reading and leave a review please. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
